Lessons in Love: High School
by The Lit Girl
Summary: Teen Fic: Piper is the geek, and Leo is the cool, school Jock. Leo is flunking in English and if he doesn’t at least get a ‘C’ that he is taken off the wrestling team, and is in need of a tutor, Piper is a straight ‘A’ student so who’s better.
1. Chapter 1 Back to School

****

Hi this is my fourth fanfic and I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review I'd be very grateful, I love to hear what you think of my stories, it inspires me to write more.

****

Other Titles, by me:

- A past not long forgotten

- Young Love, Forbidden

- Keep in the family 

Teen Fic: Piper is the geek (as usual), and Leo is the cool, school Jock. Leo being cool _naturally _keeps his distance, and Piper being Piper is happy to stay in the background and keep to herself, after all she doesn't want any unnecessary attention. But that all changes when Leo is flunking in English and if he doesn't at least get a 'C' that he is taken off the wrestling team, and is in need of a tutor, Piper is a straight 'A' student so who's better to do it then her. At first Leo is reluctant but soon things start to change. P/L please R&R*

****

Ages: Prue - 20, Piper - 17, Phoebe - 15 and Leo - 18

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of it's characters, any others that are not in charmed on the other hand are mine. But this story does happen to be mine and my own idea.

© Charmed-Phoebe-03

_____________________________________________________________________

****

Lessons in Love … Chapter 1 (Back to School)

_____________________________________________________________________ 

__

Piper's PoV

'BBBBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPP' Smacking the alarm off Piper slowly got up, it was the first day of school. Piper had dreaded this day from the last day of last term, she was back for the bashing of last year. Piper had given up trying to tell her self that 'oh this year will be different' it wasn't worth trying to fight, she lost every time she tried. After all she was the geek, the loser. The one every one stays away from, the one that is humiliated day after day, after day and, the one that nobody likes not even … family. They were just as bad as the rest of them, honestly there were, well… except for grams but she didn't make much of a difference when it came to someone to talk to at school, it would make her more of a freak but then again she would gladly talk to anyone, well actually that was a lie, she wouldn't be caught dead actually in real life being Missy Campbell's friend. Now that was were she'd draw the line. Now for Missy Campbell how she was going to avoid her for a whole year, now that would be one hard magic trick. But then again if Prue was still there- oh scrap that Prue was in college now, she wouldn't be able to help. And Phoebe, well Phoebe had defiantly since junior high. Now lets just say was not so much different but … um what was the word ah, I know … dark. Dark was defiantly it, Phoebe seemed to be in trouble a lot more now and her and Prue well lets just say they didn't seem to be the best of buddies. Oh what was she going to do this year was going to be hell she could just feel it, or then again that could have just been the freezing cold water piercing her back as she stepped into the shower, She was right Phoebe was a dark creature the very least she could have done was left her some hot water. 'Right that was enough' she couldn't take it anymore, the frosting cold was hardening her skin.

"Piper, are you ready yet?" yelled grams

"I'll be down soon" she replied back frustrated 

Slipping on her clothes she still couldn't heat up, "argh, Phoebe!" "What is it?" "nothing" She must have said it loader then she had thought, oh well that was nothing to be angry about after all her main aim of the day and every day until the end of year was to avoid Missy Campbell, and She didn't want to alienate the family that were actually nice to her, just not in school. The stairs creaked more and more as they got older and today was no different.

"Piper darling will you please get your coat it's nearly time to go" 

"How did you know it's me?"

"Well since Phoebe's here and Prue's gone to College I thought I'd take a wild stab in the dark and say you were Piper"

"Really? Oh grams sometimes I swear your psychic"

"Me? No, Phoebe maybe, but me… no" God sometimes grams had the driest sense of humour it was actually funny.

"Well dear, it's time to go and remember to take care of Phoebe"

Her take care of Phoebe? Now that was funny, Phoebe was a regular wild child. 'I wouldn't be able to take care of Phoebe, I can hardly take care of myself' But it's not as if she was going to tell that to her grams. Grams seemed to think of her as a angel child, honestly she may not be rebellious or argumentative but that didn't mean- Oh my god who was she fooling, she was a swot plain and simple and she knew that more and more with every day that past. 

"Piper?"

"Oh yer grams, sure"

Phoebe as usual was the first out the door, Phoebe didn't care what Piper said or thought. I'm noting to her, she doesn't respect me, let alone like me. Well at least she wasn't always getting bashed by her that was Prue position. Those two were always at it, fighting when ever they got the chance but then again I guess that kind of took the pressure away. Sure she loved her sisters but sometime, just sometimes she would even go as far a arguing with them just to get included all she wanted was to be included and treated just like everyone else. Phoebe well into the lead now with her friends, which left Piper alone as usual. 

School hadn't changed one bit, well maybe a little. Her homeroom had, had a new coat of paint and her locker no longer had 'dork' sprawled along it, that had been replaced with a nice bright crimson red. But she wouldn't keep up hope it would proberly be back up by the end of the week, then again- no stop hoping, it's never going to happen. Ah there it was, her old seat still free. Nobody took Piper's seat it's not as if it was neat to someone popular or who they considered as important. They only good thing about school was Lindsay, she was Piper's best friend. Most of the time she was the only friend she had, hey even the nerds wouldn't hang out with Piper unless they _really_ wanted something. You see there were certain groups there were the populars otherwise known the preps, the jocks, the boring people that don't get noticed, the nerds and the dorks. Guess which one I'm in. This day is going to be the longest day of my life.

_____________________________________________________________________

Please Review I'd be greatful

_____________________________________________________________________


	2. Chapter 2 That dork!

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of it's characters, any others that are not in charmed on the other hand are mine. But this story does happen to be mine and my own idea.

© Charmed-Phoebe03

_____________________________________________________________________

****

Lessons in Love … Chapter 2 (That dork?!)

_____________________________________________________________________ 

__

Leo's PoV

This year was going to be the best ever he could feel it. Today was just the beginning of it all, this year was going to work for him. Leo said this to himself as he raised himself out of the shower, the water residue dripping of his drenched blonde hair then onto his dripping torso. Oh I better get ready soon school going to start, thinking as he got dressed. Right what was he going to do this year to make this one unforgettable, better then the rest. Right here's what here was going to do. 

Oh at the top of the list would have to be this- I've got to break up with Missy, that girl is way to clingy, acts like really strong super glue, just because they'd done it didn't mean she was suppose to be there all the time.

I've got to focus a lot on wrestling at this rate I'll get a scholarship and nothing would please the old man more then that.

Get at a _new_ girlfriend! 

Yep that's how it would work for him, Missy oh Missy, what an- no I won't think… say that, maybe think it but that would be later when she starts screaming the house down or shall I say school. God when she hears this she is so gonna freak. It almost made him laugh at what her reaction would be, enough of thinking about that it was kinda depressing. And as for getting a new girlfriend he new that was going to be hard after Missy found out about her '_dismissal_' not only for the lucky girl he thought ironically, but for himself too. She would make his life hell for as long as she her humiliation lasted, and knowing her she was going to feel it for a while, not that it would be real just in her head, honestly she was always so paranoid. And as for the wrestling team he was going to do every thing they had gone last year and all the things they hadn't achieved with all the new freshmen coming in hopefully there would be a few good ones. Leo had been training hard over the summer pumping up his 'pecks' as he liked to call them. He had got stronger, must stronger. Before he went to Baker High he wouldn't even want to rub someone up the wrong way, but all those years had changed him, something about high school had toughened him sort of made him impenetrable to hurt, so instead of receiving it you could say would dish it out. 

"Leo, are you ready yet, your going to be late"

"I'm just coming now Mum" He said as he pulled the jacket over his broad shoulders.

"I'm coming"

"Honey you're a bit late you better go, here are your keys" She said as giving him not only his car keys bit a half of toast.

"Bye Mum" He said leaving the house, His mother was a bit of a worry, but she was a lovely person and he loved her after all she was his mother. She was a star. He said to himself as he got into the Jeep parked in the drive way. Revving up the engine he blasted the music. So how was he going to break it to her, as soon as he got there or maybe later? No he had to tell her as soon as possible he didn't want to see as long as he had to, but he knew she would come up to him and try to kiss him to welcome him, blah de blah. 

Pulling up he could see Missy waiting next to his parking space. "How predictable"

"Hi gorgeous, how are you doing? You know I missed you don't you?" she said as he got out, leaning against the jeep. Coming up to him, she was going to try and kiss him, she knew it, ah she was trying now, nope you not.

"Missy, we've got to talk" She almost paused when the words came out of his mouth. She had got all rigid.

"What is it?"

"I think we've got to the end of our relationship, I'm not attracted to you any more and I don't want to go out with you any more, I'm sorry you don't like what I've said but that's the way it is."

"What? WHAT?! You've got to joking, right?"

"No actually, sorry but I just don't- I don't know"

"… Sorry I've got to go"

"Leo, don't you dare-"

"did you know I'd knew you'd say that" He said as he left her standing there, it kinda almost made him laugh maybe that was what he had become. Walking though the school Davie and Skeet had found him "How's Mr Wyatt then?" "Hey, how was your summer Skeet?" "Oh great L-Boy but what we want to know is what's up with you and Missy?" "Ah gentlemen, that is a good question but believe me entertainment like that will have to wait till later." "Well I guess we'll have to wait then." Opening his locker he noticed Missy in the reflection of his mirror, god she was so immature you would have thought that she would be above him after all girls were suppose to be, with all that gobltly gook, but then again she was a year below. Now that would be a characteristic for the new girlfriend, this is what they would be:

More mature then Missy

Brown long hair

Sweet personality

Kind

I don't know it is a bit of a lot to ask since I'm not really any of these but-

"We've got to talk!" Missy looked so p*ssed off, this had really shocked her back to evil senses

"We've already talked" He stated as he saw her fury rise. 'RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG' 

"Oh looks like that's the bell, I'll see you Missy" 

See looked fuming as he walked up the halls, time for homeroom he thought to himself as he walked into the classroom, they always had this period on Tuesdays and the first day back, sure they would have it till 09.05 but when you had one like this it would, it would be whole lesson, which didn't fit badly with him, he could do with the break. 

"Mr Wyatt I need to talk to you, please come here would you" Mrs Coleman looked serious, what could he have done already or was it about all the attention. God was he a walking anger magnet!

"What is it Miss?" 

"Well before summer term we noticed your grades were slipping, and not only do I not want that but your coach has also agreed that you should get a tutor" He was horrified what was going to do he would be a geek and the only way that the coach would agree was if things had got really bad, as in bad enough to knock him off the wrestling team.

"Do I have to tell you what will happen if you don't get a tutor?"

"no miss" He sad frustratedly, "But will you tell me who?"

"Yes sure you will need her details"

"Her?"

"Yes, Piper Halliwell"

Leo was freaked "What?!" he stammered "Piper Halliwell?"

"Yes, she's a straight A student, she should be able to help you, and you need her if you want to stay on the wrestling team."

"Yes miss, I've got to get my stuff together miss"

"Yes please, you need all the education you can get at the moment."

Leo made his way to his desk, he seemed to have died down wasting his time out of school was bad enough but for him to be wasting it with Piper Halliwell other wise known as geek, nerd etc. now that was bad.

"Were my partially deaf hears hearing right when I hear you are going to get tutored?" Skeet was so predictable

"Yep"

"Who was it?"

"Piper Halliwell" 

"Piper Halliwell that dork?." he said as he started to giggle

Leo was starting to feel very depressed "Yup"

_____________________________________________________________________

Please Review I'd be grateful

_____________________________________________________________________


	3. Chapter 3 Time to Learn Something

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of it's characters, any others that are not in charmed on the other hand are mine. But this story does happen to be mine and my own idea.

© Charmed-Phoebe03

_____________________________________________________________________

****

Lessons in Love … Chapter 3 (Time to Learn Something)

_____________________________________________________________________ 

__

Piper and Leo's PoV

Walking home Piper was trying to get her head around everything that was going on in her life, how was she going to be able to get out of this? Leo was the coolest guy in school and she was just her! She would be picked on like mad if she did do it but then again she had already accepted the tutoring position, she hadn't really thought about it, except the fact that it would look good on a college application. What was she thinking accepting? Oh yeah college! Hah at this rate she would die of embarrassment before she got to college. What would he think of her? Besides the usual geek, nerd and so on. Sure she was still classified as that but she didn't look like that anymore this was her last year and she had, had her braces off and her acne had cleared right up, if anything it was that made her geek it would be two things her clothes and her reputation. They all knew what she use to be and they would never let her live it down. Come think of it no one had come up to her called her names, well that was until they heard her name called on the register and then they were even more baffled when she answered even Missy had surprised, even more to the point of it she was really quiet which was really weird. But that had all changed when she heard that Leo had broken up with her, then that was when she knew she would be in for it big when Missy heard she was tutoring her ex. And it had by the end of the day, she was feeling as her normal-school self. And back again it was focused on her jeans, what was it with them? She got bored easy it was her fault, drawing on her jeans was just something to do. So what, it none of their business what she did anyway! And that was last year she like her new jeans she wasn't going to that, and even if she did then that would be later in the year. Idiots.

Looked like no one was in again Prue was probably with Andy, and as for Phoebe … she had no idea. Leo would here at 6.00pm she thought to herself dryly. I better get a shower I don't want him accusing me that I'm unhygienic, after all I am Piper Halliwell. You never know what they'll think, she though as she dumped her bag on the kitchen table and jumped every two steps up the stairs. Pulling her hair out of her bun she took off her _new_ jeans and flowery top, and turned on the hot water to the shower. She felt free in the hot shower as if she could do anything, if only she could felt like that all the time … she would be unstoppable. Stepping out of the shower the dense air chilled her skin. She just couldn't help but think of the issue with the clothes she wore, she had some nice clothes not that hideous flowery top but different ones. During the summer Prue had took her out shopping she wanted her- what was it again oh yeah- to have some glory. And the clothes she had got did exactly that to her figure. She put her underwear and her jeans back on, right that top is gonna have to go if Prue had found out she wore that one to school today she would blow a hissy fit. Walking across the hall bare foot she went to her room. She rummaged though her draws. This black one would do, after all it wasn't a special occasion.

This was so going to hurt his reputation Leo thought to himself as he approached Prescott street. He was suppose to studying the play Romeo and Juliet he had found out. That was the only way to redeem himself as what his form teacher had said as a _capable student_ her word not his he thought ruefully. Sure his year had studied Romeo and Juliet last year, so it should be easy but then again there was a reason he was here and now Piper Halliwell would know more then him. But then again this was why he was here. He got such a load that day even Missy had took time out her busy post-breaking up session to snigger and giggle in the corner while she stood in the corner with her little lost sheep. He had hush him self up otherwise he would have blown his top, and all he needed was to get into something like and his current grade situation he would off the wrestling team quicker than a cheetah after it's prey. 'DDDDDDIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGG DDDDDDOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNGGGGGGG' time to get to work, where was she now?

"Damn he's here" She thought as skipped down the stairs. Opening the door, she saw Leo.

"Hi" he said as he saw her open the door wide showing an arm indicating him to come. She was different to what he remembered, the last time he saw her she had zits and train tracks, and not to mention hair like a bush. But now it was kinda scary the transformation that had happened over the summer that it didn't seem so bad her tutoring him. God it made him think how she must be coping at school she would be picked on for trying to fit in, aw he'd hate that. Sitting down in the living room, he noticed all the books on the table. All of them were related somehow to Romeo and Juliet, she really was a brain box. 

He hadn't changed a bit, unless getting more handsome meant he had changed, she thought as she reached for the play book, his blond hair seem to glimmer in the light he truly was a beautiful person.

"Romeo Montague was a rich noble man…" That's all Leo hear he soon drowned out of the lesson, not only because of his opinion it was boring but he could stopping looking at Piper she had changed so much and he was sure it was for the better not only for his reputation but for her's too. "Understand?" Breaking his chain of thought, he hadn't listened to a word she had said. 

"Um could you please explain it again, you know just to put it in better" Good recovery he thought.

"Yeah, of course" She knew he hadn't listened she could tell, but what she couldn't figure out was what had trailed him so far. Any way he had certainly come up with a good excuse for her to repeat what she had said.

"…You know what, maybe it would sink it in more if you read it." she said as she leant over his lap towards the character profile book she had.

She had the most beautiful hair, with the most incredible smell it smelt of fresh strawberries. And as she leant over him he could just slightly feel her breasts brush against his knees- stop thinking about this Leo, he thought to himself. If you don't you going to end up getting into big trouble.

He had seemed nervous to her, but she could think what was so bad was he embarrassed that she- the geek leaned over him, stupid Piper she thought come on lets start talking end this awful silence. 

"In there.." she started "You should find …" Leo could help but focus on those lips they was so … "detailed descriptions of the characters" She said as she handing him the book.

"To fully do well in a play presentation first you need to know what the characters are about, it is key to understanding the play"

He just stuck his head in and started to read, he soon realised that if he was going to read this he'd have to do it at home in the comfort of his bed. And maybe- no Leo don't even think about it. Piper could see his mind had drifted off the book, his eyes were rising to hers she had to talk this silence it was killing her, this tension was killing her.

"So how have you been lately?"

Maybe she had noticed his interest in the book was drowning. "Fine"

"I heard you broke up from your girlfriend, Missy, is that right?"

Oh my god he couldn't believe she just said that, for someone that acted non-confident she was excelling fast. A quiet rage was building up in him, the nosey bitch! How dare she.

"What's it to YOU!" he said rising out of the couch 

"I'm sorry I was just-"

"Just being a nosey cow, that were you were doing"

How dare he talk to her like that if there was anything she had learned of Prue it was not to put up with that she had done it in the past and she had, had enough!

"Well if that's what you think you can go, and don't forget to read the book" She said shoving the book into his hands. Walking to the door she opened it. Leo stropped out of the door. Turing round she though he wanted to say something to her, well tuff she wasn't in the mood, as he started she slammed the door in his face.

"GOOD NIGHT TO YOU TOO!" he shouted as he left, still clutching the thin book rolled up in his hand. 

_____________________________________________________________________

Please Review I'd be grateful

_____________________________________________________________________


	4. Chapter 4 I'm Sorry

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of it's characters, any others that are not in charmed on the other hand are mine. But this story does happen to be mine and my own idea.

© Charmed-Phoebe03

****

Caution: Strong Language in this Chapter, please don't be offended.

_____________________________________________________________________

****

Lessons in Love … Chapter 4 (I'm Sorry)

_____________________________________________________________________ 

__

Piper and Leo's PoV

God I totally over re-acted I shouldn't have yelled at her, she didn't do anything wrong Leo thought to himself as he drove to school. She was just curious, he had felt so guilty when he got home that night he had done what she told him he had read all of that book, no matter how boring it was. It had taken him all night, It wasn't as if it was thick book I was a thin one but the letters were so small and it was so detailed it had hit his head with a bang. Considering their fight he had actually learned something. Oh god he had actually lost sleep for what he said he hardly knew her and yet- argh! He didn't know what was going on with him, school was going to be hell he could feel it, but he had to see Piper, he needed to tell her he was sorry. But then again she had been nosey maybe he should let her dwell on it,- no he couldn't do that but it all depends on what happens if she takes the apology gracefully even thing will be all good but if she doesn't then it's war. He thought to himself with immense determination. If he was to say sorry the least she should do is accept it, he wasn't going to start spilling his guts to her or anything but if she would- wait a minute he paused for a moment as parked next the school, she wasn't like she was a school with him well when she met him, so maybe at school she wont retaliate. Oh I don't know! He thought as he turned the engine to his car off, sitting in his car he began think. Why the hell am I so concerned about _her_ and _her _feelings? It's not as if he liked her, she wasn't his friend … but she was his tutor … damn, I'm going to have to say sorry to her. "Why me?" he asked himself. God he was so fucked up! He was hopeless at apologies hey he couldn't even say sorry to dad without being sarcastic, but then again his dad hadn't earned much respect off him to begin with, he'd ran out on them his mother and him when he was eleven after that and visits once a month Leo hadn't been bothered with him, as far as he was concerned he could stay out and never come back he didn't want him in his life, I wonder if Piper had a good - What am I thinking about _her_ again for?! Aaaaaawwwww! I'm not going to be able to stop thinking about her until I apologise. Argh! "WHY ME?!" this is the most- 

"Why you, what? Wyatt" 

"What-" Then he saw a familiar face attached to the side of his car glaring though the window "Skeet, fancy seeing you here." he said with a smile appearing on his face.

"So why you what?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking out loud"

"Yer, well what ever it is you gotta tell me later dude"

"Yer, whatever"

He said as they made there way along to cobble path up to the school building, Skeet was awesome he never asked when you didn't want to tell and if he did and realised you were blowing him off he would just shut up, he was great. A good listener too, he had been really sympathetic to the whole 'Missy' situation. Even though he wasn't sad it was good to know they could make fun of her together. 

"Hold on Skeet I've got to go to my locker."

"Soz, man I've gotta go, I'm meeting Naomi" The next thing he saw of Skeet after that was him walking down the hall winking his eye as his linked arms Naomi Daily. He really was unbelievable sometimes, but not at all surprising he thought with a laugh. Making his way to his locker he noticed Missy, you could tell by the look on her face that she was still angry, uh whatever. Opening his locker he got out what he normally did his books- wait a minute is that who I think it is? He thought to himself as he saw from the reflection of his locker mirror, Piper opposite, god I didn't know her locker was there. Turing around quickly he went to find her. She'd gone where could she have gone so quick, uh the apology thing was going to harder then he thought. He had realised that actually saying would be had enough but if he couldn't track her down it was going to not even be harder but merely impossible- wait what was he thinking he'd see her tonight wouldn't he, she's his tutor for Christ sake. He'd get to see her. But wait- she might not let him, shit I've got to find her. Oh I'm never going to find her,

Damn, did he see me. God do you think he's looking ? God I'm totally paranoid, I can't even go to my locker without freaking out. Now it's to get through this day, I can't completely cut him out can I? I tutor him for god's sake. 'BBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!' Oh damn.

- 6.30pm - 

"Shit!" she said as she was running around she had so much to do, she had just got back so much for avoiding Leo he had been looking for her all-day! And now she had to shower, get changed and get all of her books out, argh! Right I've gotta get the books out first other wise I wont be ready to teach him and then I'll be in bigger shit. Getting out all of the books she laid them on the table and plonked on the couch and looked at her watch. Ah 6.45. What, argh shit, shit, shit! God how could I forget the shower and the changing thing, damn. She quickly ran up the stairs skipping two steps as she did so, argh I'm never going to have enough time. Dumping the clean t-shirt and knickers on the floor she jumped into the freezing shower, she icy water seemed to pierce her skin oh not only was she going to catch pneumonia but she would also be blamed for all of the water being gone. It was just her luck. Looking out of the shower she noticed she had forgotten her jeans, she had been in such a hurry she had left them in the hall way near the bathroom door, just above the steps. She'd just need to wear those otherwise she'd have none for the rest of the week at this rate. Jumping out of the shower she quickly wrapped her beach towel around her petite built body. Damn no bra- 

'tap, tap'

Shit he was here she'd have no time to find one now she decided pulling her knickers on and wiping her white t-shirt on. 

"I'll be right there"

She said as she clambered out of the bathroom and down the stairs pulling up her jeans. Thank god she had already put her grey socks on. Opening the door she saw Leo, and a gush of wind blew into the house, jeeze it was cold. She thought as he walked into the living room and sat down.

God he'd thought she'd never let him, not only the fact he hadn't been able to apologise yet but it was bloody cold out there, and he'd had noticed she thought the same when she opened they door. She had looked so relaxed, jeans, grey and a white top, he didn't want to seem like a pervert but he could tell she had no bra on the wind had told him that much- god why am I thinking this he thought to himself frustratedly so he walked into the living room. Right remember to apologise, say sorry- oh she was looking at him. She was staring now, then she leaned over gaping the book he had perched beside him, leaving a trial of water were her hair had been. Oh shit now he knew why she was looking at him, she had asked for the book but he had been so drawn out he hadn't heard her.

"er, I'm sorry"

"that's okay I got the book in the end" she said with a smile.

"no, oh I don't mean it wasn't okay, I was just saying sorry for yesterday, I've being trying to catch up with you all-day to tell you" 

Oh my god all he wanted to do was say sorry, well that was a surprise she hadn't expected. Oh this was getting uncomfortable he was getting draw to her at this rate he'd end up making a complete fool of himself. She was like electricity, so enticing yet ever so dangerous.

What was going on with her, she couldn't help but stare into his eyes, was she really that surprised that he'd apologised or was it something else. He seemed so different now, as if she had seen him in a different light- no … that can't be right. Could it? Oh I'm so confused. God is he looking at me, no he can't be, oh all this self doubt is getting to me, why did Prue have to be at Andy's again, and Phoebe why couldn't she come back it's not as if she was doing any thing exciting but, then again she probably was, Phoebe always seemed to do that to things. Wait a minute was he getting closer to her? … no he can't be your just getting paranoid Piper, paranoid yeah that's what it is. He _was_ getting closer. His face was getting closer to hers, she wasn't imagining that she couldn't be, unless she was day dreaming, then that would mean she was attracted to him-

He was kissing her! She could feel his soft, toned lips on hers, hungrily devouring lips, as he trailed her mouth with his tongue leaving her lips bruised by the intensity of the kiss. He was really kissing her, he was really kissing her!

_____________________________________________________________________

Please Review I'd be grateful

_____________________________________________________________________ 


	5. Chapter 5 Aftermath

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of it's characters, any others that are not in charmed on the other hand are mine. But this story does happen to be mine and my own idea.

© Charmed-Phoebe03

_____________________________________________________________________

****

Lessons in Love … Chapter 5 (Aftermath)

_____________________________________________________________________ 

Piper and Leo's PoV

Oh my god Leo thought as he walked to school, the car would start and he was already agitated enough, as it was. He needed the walk, it would help him clear his mind, he had kissed her last night and it was good to it made him feel outstanding, she was so different from all the other girls he had dated, ever so different. God what am I going to do god for Christ sake she's my tutor and what everyone calls the geek even he had done it to her. And that seemed to make him feel worse about he did, but that kiss … he couldn't undo that even if he had wanted to. Everything was different now, not only their _relationship_ but for him too. God what was he thinking yesterday, he had kissed her, and it felt good, very good infact. God stop thinking like this Leo he told himself sternly. He still had a few weeks with her to work on this before his re-test, he had found that out earlier that week. It was two weeks until he was re-tested and he was nervous he had learned hardly nothing, Piper was so distracting to him, even though he had kind learned a bit, he seemed to know more about Piper then he did Romeo and Juliet. Shakespeare knew how to do it, write about love then experience it, whoa, hold on a minute love? Ah now that was a freaky thought, he thought shuddering as the cold, morning air doused his skin. The school was coming into view now, he could see the crowds of people and others standing near their cars, they looked so proud. It was actually pathetic. But predictable he thought with a slight laugh, as he made his way to the buildings crowded steps. He honestly didn't know what he was going to do about the situation with Piper, he liked her, but he didn't want to ruin what could be a good friendship, oh who was he kidding? He knew that he was attracted to her if he hadn't been why had he kissed her? He asked himself frustratedly. Somehow he couldn't help but think that he couldn't avoid this, he needed a good score in this test, and he didn't want to alienate her, she probably felt as weird as he did. After all she was her, and she seemed, oh he didn't know what she seemed, but whatever it was it would be hard to figure out, she was complex then he had first thought. She seemed easy to read when you first met, but that soon proved different. That proved you should never judge a book by it's cover, and Piper my seem like one of those boring ones in the stack and defiantly worth it. I think. Argh, I'm so confused. Walking though the halls he saw skeet. 

"You look very pleased with yourself." He said smiling to himself

"Oh but I am, Wyatt"

"Oh am I to think someone got lucky last night?"

"yep and I'm happy, well happy"

"Oh believe me you look it"

"Speaking of looks Wyatt you look different as if you had a bit of fun for yourself last night."

"No, I was studying"

"Oh good point, Piper Halliwell, yep I definably see your point." 

-|-

Last night had been weird, she had never experienced anything like that before after all she had been or was a geek, and she had been completely off with all this of relationships. Of course she had always wanted one since she was twelve, but that was when she had been classified as a geek and that was out of the picture then. Of course it didn't help that she never went out but that wasn't the point. Leo had done something last night that she never would have expected, Leo was the cool, popular guy. And who was she, she was the un-cool, unpopular geek she would be lucky if she got one look off a guy instead of a second. But a kiss that was a whole new step, she had certainly skipped a few chapters well that's if it was that. Oh and what would Leo think of her know! Oh god! I bet he would think that she was a slut or something, wasn't he. How was she going to get him to learn off what she tells him when they had shared that moment together. Oh this is never going to let down she could feel it. She could feel all of her nerves exploding in her body, what was she going to do? For Christ sake what was she going to do? This was all she needed she was so in trouble. But wait a minute she wasn't popular so it wasn't as if he told everyone, after all who would want to brag that they had kissed Piper Halliwell. But then again she had been as much to blame, she did kiss him back. OH and that could be spread around everyone would pity him, and not only tease her but laugh at her too. And what about tonight she was tutoring him tonight, oh but thank god Prue was in. Grams was planning on going bingo with her bingo pals, and she was all with safety so she'd be staying at Lydia's the night and be back by the time they got home from school, so that was something. Phoebe as usual would be in, she never was these days. She'd be out with anyone and everyone. It was just how she was lately. Phoebe was the lucky one no responsibilities, no problems just her. I bet she gets it easy, she thought to herself. But Piper, she was so confused, she was trying to do something to get a better chance for when she's older but even that gets screwed up. God I just can't do anything right, but then again he might think it's all his fault with any luck and not show up, oh only one could hope that, he needs this his test is coming up and then it will be all over.

"Hey, Piper how the tutoring going" turning around she noticed it was Missy, what the hell, did she know. Oh shit, oh shit!

"Fine, why?"

"I just wanted to know how my ex was taking it"

"Why don't you ask him"

"oh I think I night just do that" She said as she turned round still giggling and walked away. It was typical that Missy would do that but why know did she know or was it only her imagination. Oh why her. Oh there he was, oh my god she had to admit he was cute, and for a split second she thought he was looking at her as she turned around, god this day was only going to get worse she could feel it, either that or it would turn bloody brilliant but what was the chance of that!

_____________________________________________________________________

Please Review I'd be grateful

_____________________________________________________________________ 


	6. Chapter 6 When you put your hands on me…

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of it's characters, any others that are not in charmed on the other hand are mine. But this story does happen to be mine and my own idea.

© Charmed-Phoebe03

****

WARNING: Extremely Strong Sexual Content

_____________________________________________________________________

****

Lessons in Love … Chapter 6 (When you put your hands on me…)

_____________________________________________________________________ 

Piper and Leo's PoV

Oh god this was starting to turn into a habit, lately she always seemed to find the shower later then she'd hoped, it had been a week and she hadn't been able to bounce back into balance, ever since she had begun tutoring Leo … Oh god these last few days had been hectic, she had been rushed off her feet looking for books in the library, giving him books and even tracking them back down, Leo had really got into the whole Shakespeare idea. But then again that was kinda good considering that's what she had spent so long in teaching him and it was kinda surprising she was still managing to do that since … the kiss. Grams and Phoebe had such a good time last week that they were going out again and this time so was Prue. And she had to admit over the last week she had literally begged her to stay home, so she wouldn't have deal with the whole Leo situation. But tonight she was going to be all alone with Leo and now she was rushing again. Like last week Phoebe and Grams were staying out at one of Grams' friends it was Friday so it would be okay in the morning. And Prue knowing her she was going to late. And she was going to be left for two hours with Leo learning about the fatal love of Romeo and Juliet. What a lovely topic? Huh? Just plain peachy. She had to admit she loved the story but after a while it was just getting boring. Thank god she wouldn't be tutoring him soon just two more weeks and she'd be home free, no more begging Prue and more importantly no more talking to Leo. After all he only talked to her after school when she was tutoring him, and he never talked to her at school even now so she wouldn't have a problem with that. It's not as if he'd feel sorry for her just because they kissed and start talking to her. And she had already had enough of a shock to the system with that freezing cold shower she had. Everybody else had beaten her to it, for the last five days! Argh! And it was not what she had in mind as fun. She was still cold from it too and Leo would almost be here, she had changed too. Co-indecently Missy had bumped into in Cookery and spilt all of the spaghetti bolognaise she had been making all over her, staining both her white tank-top and her pride. So instead since everything else was in the wash she had to put on the new purple pin-striped blouse Grams had bought her at the weekend with a pair of stone washed jeans. She had to admit she liked the top and she had buttoned it up with leaving three buttons undone, she didn't want to seem official or anything and besides having it done up to the collar would just look stupid and she wasn't stupid or at least she didn't think she was but then again that was based on others opinions and it was very likely at school she defiantly was considered that way. Missy seemed to do a good job with her shirt, and everyone else had, had one hell of a laugh of it and Piper she had just been left there standing there all read faced and teary eyed, she had been one hell of a bitch since it had all started and Piper was sick of it. Just because Leo had dumped her didn't mean she was to take it all out in her, and so what if he did dump her? Knowing what she was like she probably deserved it! Piper thought to herself sternly. That- nasty person was not going to ruin her new outlook on life, and she was going to get though this tutoring thing if it killed her, that she was positive about. 'ddddddddiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnggggggggg ddddddddooooooonnnnnnnnngggggggg' Here we go she thought to herself dryly as she opened the door to a cold gush of wind. Bbbbbbrrruuuubbbbbb.

Leo had been a bit edgy after the kiss they had shared and he could tell she wasn't as she had been before that kiss, she had been even more standoffish with him then usual and he honestly didn't know how to deal with that, Missy had never been this way with him she had always been so keen with him. So obsessive and clingy while Piper she couldn't wait to get rid of him, but then again that could be because she didn't feel comfortable around him after all he had picked on her. Made her life what could be her version of hell. And after what Missy had done today he had felt awful, he had gone to food tech to give Mrs Langley a not from Mr Peters and he had seen the whole thing. Piper had looked so sad, Missy had really been heartless when she had knocked that bolognaise bowl into Piper, it was just mean. And Piper she took it all not like she was to him, she was so confident with him and if he pissed her off she would soon tell him, but here her spirits were stamped on and spat back out. And know he was here at her door and thinking about her, did she see him in food tech or was she too- upset? Oh well it was too late to think of that. As he pressed the door bell he waited anxiously for her- As she opened the door the wind seemed relive her at least through her hair, with that autumn gush her long chestnut hair blew just away from her face, and a chill covered her bare forearms. She was already cold he could tell by the expression on her face, she was freezing. As he stepped in he noticed how hot it was, the fire was a blaze and she still seemed cold. She had defiantly had a shower, there was no trace of the bolognaise that had previously been there she looked fresh and untouched. She had changed clothes too, but then again he couldn't blame her after what happened. Sitting on the rug they got to work.

As she opened the door he had been quiet, hey she couldn't complain but there was something different about him Piper thought nervously. They were sitting down now they had said their short hellos, and she had told him to sit near the fire because she was cold. She had passed him the books and he had his head between the pages. He fascinated her, he had changed so much when she had first met him he couldn't have been bothered whether he had failed this class or not the only thing he was doing for was his wrestling _career_ and all of that. And probably to get up Missy's nose but then again that part was hard to say. You could tell his hair was freshly washed, he looked nice and clean cut today she had seen him earlier on, but what happened she had been too ashamed to look up, he had seen everything of the whole Missy thing earlier with the bolognaise- she didn't want to think about that. He was looking at her, had he finished the pages already?

"Piper?.." He started he was nervous he couldn't help it. He thought to himself as he leaned in further to her, she was still looking at him her eyes somewhat in shock, that and longing seemed to fill her eyes. As he got closer he could hear her mouth escape a gasp, then he slowly placed his soft lips gently on hers. He was filling her senses with the intake of his aftershave and bodily smell, then slowly she wrapped her arms around his neck as he placed his arms around her waist, gripping the bottom of her shirt caressing her hips. His kisses were so sweet but why was he wasting them on her-. She was so beautiful he couldn't doubt that she had certainly change a hell of a lot. And he wanted to show her exactly how much, she intoxicated him and he wasn't afraid to admit it. Laying her down he dipped his head further down resting his lips further and further onto hers exploring her mouth with his lips with the lick of her lips she was so sweet. She could feel him, he was getting hard, she thought as she lay on the rug panting. Sliding his hands up her shirt he slowly in between kisses undone her buttons to reveal a black lacy bra then leaning down towards her flat stomach he kept kissing it and slowly rising up to her breasts he circles them and felt as her nipples hardened at his touch, making her moan with the pleasure of it all. He was whirling her sense driving her mad with each lick of his tongue. Tugging at his black cotton shirt she pulled it up to his upper part of his chest, and noticing this Leo grabbed it and pulled the fine fabric of the shirt over his head and onto the other side of the mahogany coffee table. His torso was tanned and well muscled and felt so soft against her soft, snug chest, placing tiny kisses on the nape of her neck. She was so heavenly he thought as a groan broke from his lips, she was massaging his manhood at the base of his jeans, and it felt so good. She was so good to him how could he not realise this before? Gripping her hips he began to pull down her cotton like black trousers to reveal her black lacy thongs, that matched her thin, dense bra. She began tugging at his raggedy jeans pulling apart the button and dragging the zipper and jeans off in a ragged hurry. Leaving him in his grey Calvin Klein boxers and her in her black lacy two set. Unclasping the back of her bra to reveal her plump breasts and, dipping his head he circled her with his tongue slowly suckling on her nipple, making her groan with a passion that swept over her spirit. As they both tugged at each others underwear the sweat was gathering between them making them both hot and dripping with the blazing hot condensed liquid that leaked through their pours. Thrusting into her she yet out a pain ridden gasp, it was a incrusting deep pain within her that ended as quick as it had come upon her. Then with one gigantic thrust he exploded within her leaving them both gasping for air. Everything was getting dark, they were both falling asleep,… in each others arms.

_____________________________________________________________________

Please Review I'd be grateful

_____________________________________________________________________ 


	7. Chapter 7 What am I going to do

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of it's characters, any others that are not in charmed on the other hand are mine. But this story does happen to be mine and my own idea.

© Charmed-Phoebe03

_____________________________________________________________________

****

Lessons in Love … Chapter 7 (What am I going to do?)

_____________________________________________________________________ 

Piper's PoV

The house was quite with only the sound of the birds singing outside and the sun 

shinning though the stain glass windows of the sitting room onto Piper's bare skin. "hhhuuummm" she mumbled to herself as her eyelids flickered at the warmth of- oh my god she thought as her eyes snapped open. She was lying on the lounge floor naked in Leo's arms with his equally naked body lying on top of hers. "oh my god" she muttered to herself as she could feel the warmness of his hands resting in her hips. She couldn't believe what she had done she had allowed herself to have sex with Leo. She had given it all to him and not only did she hardly know him but he was the popular guy the one all of the girls wanted but could never truly have. She'd be one of them too, well not the whole wanting him but he'd _had_ her and now she was used and she was going to be disposed of. To him she was just that something to be used and then thrown away, just as easy as that. And she knew it was going to be like that she could just feel it, he was him and she was … her. She knew she shouldn't have been alone with him if she had been this would have never had happened and then she would probably still have some self respect left. And if Prue had been- PRUE! She thought with a shock why the hell wasn't she here, oh shit she'd be back soon, she thought as she shrugged Leo off and staggered up nearly falling over the discarded clothes at her feet. Landing with a bounce onto the couch quickly gathering the coversheet covering her exposed body, she had been twisted around and she was facing Leo. Quickly he grabbed an text book that had been knocked onto the floor when she had- she could think of that right now it scared her, then he quickly pulled open the pages to cover his manhood. He just sat there looking up at her and into her eyes, what had made them do that last night? The sun was still shinning on her back she could feel the radiating warmth serge her body. 

"Er,… Piper?" 

looking back at him she heard a car pull into the drive "SHIT!!! It's Prue" she said strangling to her feet, yanking Leo up to his own. Leo was falling over as he was putting on his clothes the panicking Piper was doing seemed to fuel it. Still half dress Piper lead him to the back door pushing him out of out and looking it firmly behind him. 'BANG' shit! Piper thought as she heard the car door slam, gathering up the books and clothes that had fell and making the sitting room presentable Piper legged it up the stairs and landing on her bottom at the top of the stairs. She could see Prue now she was just coming into view unlocking the door and opening it from Prue expression she had liked her night, and from what she looked around at she was probably happy she wasn't down there to catch her, but now she was a little pre-occupied. Running towards her room she tripped and fell making a loud smack on the floor.

"shit" she said to herself quietly.

"Er,… Piper is that you up there?"

"Er,… yer!"

"Well , … erm… I just got up early so I could go and get the paper and some milk, do you want anything?" 

"no thanks"

And with that Prue went back out, good line Prue =, good line she thought to herself as she made her way to Prue's bathroom. Right weres the morning after pill she thought to herself she knew she had it, she wasn't stupid. Then she noticed a box with little tables pocking out, there they are. Looking over them she popped one into her mouth. She needed a shower she thought to herself she smelt of Leo's aftershave and if Prue caught her in here or better yet like this she would have a lot of explaining to do. Grabbing her shampoo and conditioner she headed for the bathroom and from the sound of it Prue just got back-

"Prue I'm just going for a shower okay?"

"Yer- great"

Stepping into the warm shower she could tell her sister was happier now she was out of the way as soon as she had shut the door you could hear Prue running up the stairs and into her own bathroom. She had to admit what her and Leo had done last night had felt good, it had felt good to be touched, kissed almost as if he loved her, … almost. He didn't love her she knew that but she couldn't help but think of it a different way, after all they had shared so much last night everything to how they were attracted to each other to what their gasps of pleasure sounded like. And yes she did think he was attracted to her after all for all that there has to be some attraction involved, there just has to be she thought to herself as the energy of the water ran over her and trickled into her mouth. He had to like her a little bit other wise- no she couldn't thinking like this. Why was she trying to make herself feel better about this she knew in reality he didn't like her he couldn't, but she couldn't help but wish after all he had de-flowered her, took her virginity, took away her chasteness, discarded her innocence what ever you wanted to call it. She wasn't going to be herself anymore she was going to be so different because of this experience and it was all going to change everything, she wasn't going to let people get away with hurting her verbally or physically Monday was going to be the start of it all she thought sternly, she was not going to take this any more and that she was sure of more then ever. He had taken everything off her and she was to blame too she had given it to him on a sliver platter, but she wasn't going to let him have nothing else and as for the whole tutoring thing she wasn't going to let him intimidate her of intoxicate her again no way. Not again- she thought as she began to cry, the tears being dredged away by the shower as the rolled down her saturated cheeks. But what if he's told anyone she thought grimly they will all be taking the mick out of that and that is one thing she couldn't take for granted, but then again why would her after all he doesn't want to spread around that he had sex with me does he?

"Piper are you alright? I heard crying"

"Er,.. Yer I'm fine I just had a bad dream that's all"

"Er okay, but if you wanna talk about it just say."

"Sure Prue"

"Well Grams and Phoebe are going to back soon so Grams will wanna see you when are you coming out of the shower?"

"I'm just getting out now"

"Okay, see you soon"

With that she heard Prue clamber back down the stairs, What would she say if she ever found out? But then again hopefully she'd never find out, with some luck! Getting out of the shower she grabbed the towel and opened the door. 

"Sorry Prue I'm not feeling to well, is it okay if I back to bed?"

"Yeah sure I'll tell Grams"

Hooking herself to the covers she rested her head against the soft pillow, finicky resting herself completely to the warmth of her bed she couldn't help but think of it all again, her cheek was still wet, could've been from the shower she thought miserably or maybe her sadness was seeking though again. Maybe if she did go back to sleep she was feel better after all she had slept on the floor last night and she had used up a lot of energy. She could still remember how in the middle of the night she had found she was lying on something painful Leo had got rid of it for her, she couldn't remember what was but she had to admit that had been the first time she had felt happy in a long, long time. And it was gone now as quickly as it had came. This had changed everything it had changed her and even so how she saw things and now she wasn't who she used to be, but she was scared. God what am I going to do now?

_____________________________________________________________________

Please Review I 'd be grateful

_____________________________________________________________________ 


	8. Chapter 8 Should I let her go?

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of it's characters, any others that are not in charmed on the other hand are mine. But this story does happen to be mine and my own idea. **Sorry it took so long**

© Charmed-Phoebe03

_____________________________________________________________________

****

Lessons in Love … Chapter 8 (Should I let her go?)

_____________________________________________________________________ 

Piper and Leo's PoV

What was she going to do? She was going to run into Leo again sooner or later and their tutoring sessions weren't over yet either! Oh got what was she going to do what was going to happen now, was he going to confront her? … Was she going to confront him?! Oh she couldn't do that she'd probably collapse with shock, she wouldn't be surprised. After all Leo was one of the most popular guys in Baker High, she'd be stupid if she didn't feel intimidated. But then again she had never felt intimated before she had always put him in his place when he had pissed her off, no doubt about that. She had never stood for any of his bullshit. Why should she start now? Oh yeah she thought as she walked up the school halls, I know! Because when they are in a pack they are unstoppable, one like Leo she could handle but all together she was powerless. God! She thought he's probably told everyone, but wait why would he? I'm the geek no one is going to shout around they got freaky with _the geek_ were they? Come on he may be blonde but he's anything but stupid! And he knew that … that was what frightened her. He was smarter then she liked to admit, and he had seemed to be just as surprised when they woke up in each others arms. And he seemed as scared as she was when they heard Prue sneaking in. She had never run up the stairs faster then she had that morning, what would she have said if she managed to get in quicker or quieter? She would have caught them. Then what would she be worrying about now? Oh yeah Grams! What would Leo think of her? A slut that's what! Oh what was she going to do! She still had a while to go didn't she! She was so screwed! She thought with dismay in more ways than one! As she slipped on a pale pink sweater over her white strappy top she looked in the mirror, what he could he have seen in her to make him react like that to her? She thought as she pulled her stonewash jeans over her hips, and paired with them her tanned boots. Nice it went well! God she just thought, this time last week she was worrying her college scholarship would come though and this week she was worrying about _her_ sex life, argh! Or whatever it was! She couldn't keep this a secret, yeah she was good at keeping secrets but that was different from this, surely Leo would have to confide in someone and then that person would confide in another person and that person would be the blabber mouth and then it would all be out, no she wasn't going to let that happen she would have to talk to Leo and in turn she would keep hush too. She'd have to talk to him today at school, no! she couldn't do that. Everyone would start asking questions, and then what could she say?! '_Oh sorry we were just discussing the hot sex we had last week and I just wanted to confirm that we aren't going to do it again, don't mind us' _yeah she could really imagine saying that to that ugly mob. She could just think how that would go down with Missy, she would be on the rampage. And she could only guess who would be first on her hit list, erm who could that be now? … oh yeah … her! Yep she could guess what kind of gruesome death Missy would have in mind for her.

"Piper honey, the bus is coming!"

"I'm coming Grams"

Getting half an arm in her coat she legged it down the stairs scooping up her bag at the bottom the stairs she headed for the door. Normally she'd have walked to school but suddenly she had felt like a change. Stepping outside the bus had gone, "damn!" and just then a red topless car pulled up, looking g in the car she saw- it was Leo! Oh my god!

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I thought you might wanna talk" He was right about that, she thought. "and besides…" he said looking up at her "it looks like you need a lift"

"Good guess" she said slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Well … do you want to get in, or would you rather walk?"

Looking at him, she thought. If she didn't then not only would she be late but she would never be able to talk to him about the 'incident'. shrugging her shoulders she got into the car.

Looking at her, he could tell she nervous. She he hadn't let go of her bag of her bag since she had gotten into the car. Surely she didn't think he was going to get all frisky with her? Oh well they had to talk no matter what, the way they were know he could cut the tension with a knife, pulling into third.

"So how was your weekend?"

"fine" she started "we need to talk"

"I agree"

"We can't do that again"

"okay, whatever you say"

"okay"

Pulling up to school Piper was kinda relieved that she had gotten that out of the way, it had seemed to be a lot harder when she was just thinking about it. But somehow she couldn't help but think this would be that last of it. How could she have been so stupid, she had given her virginity up for … a one-night stand. And Leo of all people, ah yes Leo the star/astrological sign, energy was their trait, well they got that right any way. 

She was very quiet he couldn't argue that. But he couldn't help think that she was still on edge, infact he knew she was. He didn't want to let her go, but it looked to him like he was going to have to.

_____________________________________________________________________

Please Review I'd be grateful

_____________________________________________________________________ 


	9. Chapter 9 I‘ll always be your Hero

****

NOTE TO VIEWER: Sorry it's been a while I'm suffering from a big case of writer's block. Also I'm sorry for it being so short I'm still suffering.

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of it's characters, any others that are not in charmed on the other hand are mine. But this story does happen to be mine and my own idea.

© Charmed-Phoebe03

****

Lessons in Love … Chapter 9 (I'll always be your Hero)

Piper's PoV

Opening her locker Piper gazed into it, everything had been seeming to go on so long lately. The weekend had been quite short but ever since she got into Leo's car she had gone into slow motion. Why was this happening to her? What did she do to deserve this? Everything was going wrong, she had been so scared when she had gotten into that situation. How was she going to face him, after what had happened. She wasn't stupid she knew she'd have to see him soon but why now she was vulnerable, in a delicate state what ever they called it she was not feeling stable, her knees were trembling she was scared. She had to face him, she knew' that at least but when was she going to do it, she couldn't put it off no matter what she said, it was gonna happen after all they hadn't exactly had the time to do pillow talk did they, he was rushed out over his ear, after all if Prue had seen him she would have been screwed, in more ways then one. She thought with a giggle, god she was actually learning to laugh at what had happened, well come to think of it, it was actually pretty good, oh okay it was more then pretty good but it's not as if she could tell him that. No that was definitely not going happen. That was a one off and it was going to stay that way.

"Your loving this aren't you bitch?!" Missy said as she pushed Piper's locker passed her face and slammed it shut.

"Loving what?" she asked exasperatedly, "what have I done now?" she said looking at her locker.

"Don't talk to me like that you stupid bitch!" Missy said whipping her around by her shoulders. She couldn't help but think if I'm so stupid why am I tutoring you beautiful boyfriend- oh shit she just realised I had sex with a taken guy, oh my god!

"Loving what?" she repeated.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!"

"No. to be honest I don't, but I'm sure your going to tell me"

"You think you can try and get in with my boyfriend?! Well you have another thing coming bitch!"

"I'm not trying to get in with your boyfriend!" I already have she thought dryly.

"Yeah that's what you want me to think!" she said scrunching up her face "well I'm not going to let you!" she said smashing the back of her head against the locker.

Piper felt an almighty pain as her head shattered into the locker, all she could hear was Missy laughing … and laughing.

"HEY!" a loud noise arouse from it all "Leave her alone!" It was Leo

"I mean it Missy! Leave it out!"

"But-"

"Don't but me!"

Just then she felt Leo put his arms around her body and lifted her off the ground, she felt so light in his arms … just like she had that night.

Please Review I'd be grateful - Sorry it is so short but I know what I'm going to do next so you'll have to be patient.


	10. Chapter 10 Don‘t you realise I …

****

NOTE TO VIEWER: I'm currently suffering from minor writer's block so please be nice.

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of it's characters, any others that are not in charmed on the other hand are mine. But this story does happen to be mine and my own idea.

© Charmed-Phoebe03

****

Lessons in Love … Chapter 10 (Don't you realise I …)

Leo and Piper's PoV

"Piper? … Piper? … are you okay?" Leo said as he tapped her check lightly, hardly being able to concentrate on waking her up when she seemed to lye there so peacefully. Leo had wiped the gash on her lower lip with a napkin he had found in the draw when he had took her to his home and had put her on the couch. He honestly couldn't believe Missy would do that to someone who she did care would be there or not after all she didn't mean anything to her, and if she really was over him then why was she bothering to try and hurt Piper and obviously from what had happened earlier that day it meant in more then an emotion sense. Piper was such a sweet person she didn't deserve that kinda shit, infact she didn't deserve any kind she never did anything to hurt anyone so why was she being targeted? Oh he did know- wait! Oh god had he been that obvious with his growing feelings for her? Had that been the reason why Missy had socked her in the jaw? Jeez he hoped not. He thought as he brushed his fingers over her lightly swollen lip, the swelling had gone been down a lot from when Missy had done it. It had bled a little but it had stopped after a while and besides he needed to get her out of there with that crowd who knows what would have happened. He had been enraged when he had seen what had been going on, all he could think of doing was to scoop her up into his arms and save her, just like a super hero, yeah just like those guys in the comics those powerful dudes who could make everything better for everyone and that was all he wanted to do make everything better at least for Piper anyway. Piper meant so much to him, he hadn't felt this for anyone before in his life. He had been feeling the way for a long time now and since their night together he couldn't stop thinking about her, when they had spent their night together he had been feeling so confused- no he hadn't. He had felt all those emotions coming back, he needed her he-

"Piper" he said quietly as she started to stir, "Piper"

Oh god, her jaw hurt like hell she realised as she cursed under her breath. The last she could remember- oh god, Missy she had punched her. And Leo … Leo had _saved_ her. She could remember how he'd lifted her above the crowd- in his big, strong arms. God he had really taken charge, if he hadn't come when he had she didn't know where she be now, probably in a ditch somewhere she thought grimly. Leo had really come in for her, maybe he did care and wasn't like other guys- god where had that just come from _of course he was, _maybe. Oh she didn't know what she thought, all she knew was that she needed to get out of there, she couldn't broken again. It had taken so much strength not to crumble after their night together if anything like that happened to her again she'd probably be referred to a mad house other wise known as a Sanatorium. He had seemed to play with her heart, when he hadn't done anything at all- well probably not that he knew of anyway. Why was she thinking about this now just because he _saved her life_. Fat chance of that! She didn't mean anything to him, how could she? She was- her! And now here she was lying on her back looking up into his deep green eyes- oh god what was she like.

"Piper?" he said looking down at her "Are you ok?" His eyes seemed to be an even deeper turquoise as she hazily looked upon him.

"Piper?"

"uh- I'm, I'm fine" She said trying to lift her head up from the couch.

"You really shouldn't strain yourself getting up so quick"

"S'ok I'll be-" she paused as she slowly dizzied "fine" she said getting back.

"No your not, know lye back down and relax"

"but-"

"No I mean it"

"er … oh okay"

She said slowly laying her head back down, she couldn't understand it she had only be socked in jaw hadn't she?

"I thought it was only my lip" she said gently dabbing her finger over her incise.

"It was but when she hit you, you hit your head on the locker then onto the floor so that's probably why you feel so weird" he said getting a wet cloth for her mouth.

"Thank you" she said as he placed it on her lip, keeping his hand over the wet towel-like fabric soaking up the slight trickles of blood into it.

"it's ok I can do it-"

"no it's okay it needs pressure, and you still seem a bit weak."

"ok" she said as she felt his hand come over hers and pressed lightly onto her lip.

"thanks"

"that's ok" he said with a smile "I want to"

"you want to?"

"yes" he said taking the cloth away from her face and looking into her eyes "I care about you Piper, I've cared for you for a while but till that night I didn't really have the guts to do anything about it, but I want to Piper I want to be with you, I want to care for you, I want you Piper"

"Leo?" she said as he held onto her hand.

"You want me?"

"Of course I do" he said griping onto her hand "don't you realise I love you?"

"love me?"

Leaning closer to her "Yes Piper I love you"

He said as he lowered in to her face and he kissed her tenderly on the lips, softly brushing over the gash on her lip. Exploring her mouth with his tongue finding her mouth as sweet has it was _that night_. He did love her, he was on cloud nine with her and now it was coming all in. He thought as reached under her light turquoise tank top up to her lacy bra, unclipping it with ease letting it fall from under her top.

Piper never thought she would hear that come from his lips and if so she'd never thought it would for her. Now she was ready.

Please Review I'd be grateful


	11. Chapter 11 Surprise

****

NOTE TO VIEWER: I'm currently suffering from minor writer's block so please be nice.

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of it's characters, any others that are not in charmed on the other hand are mine. But this story does happen to be mine and my own idea.

© Charmed-Phoebe03

****

Lessons in Love … Chapter 11 (Surprise)

Leo and Piper's PoV

These past weeks had been terrific, he was in love and he couldn't help the effects it was making on him. Piper was everything to him, she was so special … he had never felt this way before. And he owed it all to Piper- he had passed his test weeks ago and now was back in full swing with the wrestling team and had Piper as his girlfriend to boot, just nobody knew of the last and most important change in life, Piper had wanted to keep it secret he didn't know why … but he loved and respected her. He loved her more then anything he owned- he had never felt this way before. These past two weeks they had been sneaking off together whenever they could. They would run of to the city library at lunchtime, making out at the back among the books and artefacts- trying their best not to giggle every time they would see an up-shot librarian checking why the bookshelf seemed to rattle. It made him laugh just thinking about it. In every free period they would have they'd be together either in Piper's room or his- since their guardians both worked it was easy to meet up with each other. They would go on dates, it wasn't sleazy their relationship, he would pick her up early in the morning and drop her off at the bottom of her road in the evening, he did wish that he could walk her to her door and sit with her in clear sight were everybody could see- but it wasn't like that, and today was one of those days. They were going to the beach today and they were going to have the time of their life he had decided as he picked up his rucksack and head quietly out of the front door. Piper loved the beach- she had often said, he had never taken her- but he was now, it was going to be surprise, he had found a small cove that no one knew of. It was going to be great. He thought as he climbing into his little old red car. This day was going to one to remember he thought as he stuck the key in the ignition.

"Ooo!'" came the sound from Piper's room, she didn't know what wear! Leo said they were going somewhere special, she didn't know what to wear for something special that lasted the whole day and at the same time she needed to be quiet- she shared the room with Phoebe, the only luck Piper had there was that Phoebe was a heavy sleeper. Be she still had to be careful. Prue was like a sniffer dog, sort of speak she thought with a slight giggle. Putting on a white cotton bra and panties she picked out a pair of stonewashed jeans and a white cotton strappy top, and then matched it pink sweater. That would do nicely. Yer great. Lovely- she thought crinkling her nose as she looked at herself in the figure length mirror, just then Phoebe stered. Right time to go she thought quickly, pulling on with a hop her tanned boots she quietly crept downstairs. Going to the phone she wrote a message and ran out the door closing it quietly behind her.

It read:

__

Grams,

I've gone out- I know it's early

But it needed an early start I'll be back

Later. About 8pm

Love Piper.

Driving in his car, Leo turned on the radio, it was the news so he turned it back off. He couldn't wait to see Piper, he missed her it had only been a day since he last since her as well. He hoped she'd like what he had planned, he thought as he pulled up to the Halliwell Manor. She was standing there on the porch hugging her arms trying to keep warm the 5 in morning cold off of her skin. Then she saw him, her eyes seemed to light up when their eyes connected smiles spread widely across both of their faces. She seemed to skip down the slab steps with a hop, the smile going closer to her eyes as she opened the car door and stepped in placing a firm tender kiss on his lips.

"I missed you" he said after their lips parted

"I missed you too …" she started "… I've been wanting to do that since I got in yesterday"

"Me too" he said as he trailed his index finger over the curve of her lips, watching in great detail how her pace quickened as he did so.

"so … where are we going then?"

"Ah! That would be a surprise"

"Am I dressed right for _this_ surprise"

"Almost perfect"

"Almost?"

"Yes, you could have had something else but it's ok, we can get around that"

"we can?"

"oh yes, when we get there you will see"

"Will I now?"

"Yes, now stop trying to get more out of me. Don't think I don't know what you're doing now" he said with a laugh.

Laughing too, Piper put on the radio.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

MUSIC:

Watching in slow motion as you turn around and say … I love.

Take my breath away … Take my breath away.

She truly was something that did to a guy he noticed when he saw the air breeze threw her hair off the open window- just as the sun was coming up. She looked so beautiful, he didn't know why he was surprised- maybe it was because Missy always came out with a face of slap, and at this time she would never come out either, but Piper she was different she was always a fresh face even if she was wearing make-up, and not only that but she hardly spent any time with her family now they were an item, they were always together and that's the way he wanted it- together. With one difference everybody knowing about it, no more sneaking around.

Take my … Take my … Take my breath away … Take my breath away.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Seeing her sighing he realised the song had finished. That was one thing she never failed him on- taking his breath away.

"Well…" he said as they were parking "… we're here!"

Looking around she looked at him "where is here?"

All there seemed to be around them was caves and rocks.

"You'll see" he said laughing.

Helping her out of the car, he wrapped his scarf around her eyes. "wha- what are you doing?" she said worriedly. "shh, you'll see" he out his arms around her to not only keep her stable but close and helped her down the rocky coves onto the smooth beach. She stumbled as her boots touched the sand. He picked her up holding her in his arms.

"Don't worry, I've got you" he said in her ear.

She had no idea where she was- the smell, smelt so familiar but she couldn't place it almost as if it was one she had smelled once before but had not for a while, one that gave her great memories but still not being able to place them. It was daylight now. She could see that though the blindfold like scarf. Then she felt a tug at the back of her head- the scarf was coming loose. When it dropped she could only see the beautiful ocean and sand, it was the beach- she stood there her eyes hungry for what she was seeing.

"Surprise!" he said excitedly.

"oh!" she said happily wrapping her arms around him "… but Leo?"

"what?"

"it's November"

"and you point is?" he said looking at her "don't worry about it- we're here to have fun"

"… but"

"what?"

"I didn't bring a swimsuit with me"

"Oh I'm sure something can be sorted out" he said smiling

"yes maybe we can" she said dropping her pink sweater to the fold out rug.

"don't worry I didn't bring mine either- I thought we could both feel silly swimming in our underwear"

"How thoughtful" she said playing with his belt buckle.

"Yer I thought so" they both laughed.

They played for hours in the sun in just their underwear, in the sun … on the sand. But the day had to come to an end it was late much later then they would normally be- it was already 9.30pm as it was. Pulling their clothes over their still wet underwear they head to the car not knowing they had been watched.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Leo had had such a good day with Piper he thought as he dropped off finally at 12am. He didn't want to let her go as they kissed in his car, touching in places they shouldn't-

"oh you have to go" he said as they broke apart.

"oh know, but I don't want to"

"Goodbye my heart"

"goodbye" she said as she got out of the car, he watched her walk down the street to the manor until he finally left in the car. Going home to find his parents waiting for him. His mother and father were sitting there obliviously tired. Seeing him enter the room his father got up.

"Leo we need to talk"

Please Review I'd be grateful


	12. Chapter 12 It's Out

****

NOTE TO VIEWER: I'm currently suffering from minor writer's block so please be nice.

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of it's characters, any others that are not in charmed on the other hand are mine. But this story does happen to be mine and my own idea.

© Charmed-Phoebe03

****

A BIT Of HAPPINESS: I would now like to praise **Charmed and Harry Potter Rox **for giving me the 100th review on this story! I love you!

****

Lessons in Love … Chapter 12 (It's Out)

Leo and Piper's PoV

Leo couldn't believe it, out of everything he thought his parents we're going to say that was definitely not it. What was he going to tell Piper? She wasn't going to take this well- he wasn't sure if he was taking this well, they had no right. Why did they have to do this to them? He loved Piper. He didn't want this, he thought as slipped his red shirt over his head- matched with his jeans that slipped a bit past his black boxers, he thought it was a good combination, trying not to think about what was to happen. That Sunday was one he would never forget in a hurry- oh they had (like the song had said) made-love on the beach and had fun swimming in the ocean, just them- no one to judge them, just … them. How he longed to be in her arms right now, now and forever just with her. But he couldn't. He couldn't help but think of her face in his head when she saw the beach-

**__**

Flash back-

"Surprise!" he said excitedly.

"oh!" she said happily wrapping her arms around him "… but Leo?"

"what?"

"it's November"

"and you point is?" he said looking at her "don't worry about it- we're here to have fun"

"… but"

"what?"

"I didn't bring a swimsuit with me"

"Oh I'm sure something can be sorted out" he said smiling

"yes maybe we can" she said dropping her pink sweater to the fold out rug.

"don't worry I didn't bring mine either- I thought we could both feel silly swimming in our underwear"

"How thoughtful" she said playing with his belt buckle.

"Yer I thought so" they both laughed.

****

End of Flashback-

How he longed to hear her laugh now. Just to see her smiling face looking at his now, would make up at least for a little while what he had to tell her. Remembering how her nose seemed to crinkle at the thought of being on the beach in November- it made him laugh thinking about it, laughing he swung his bag over his left shoulder and shut his bedroom door behind him and galloped down the straight stairs.

Grabbing a piece of toast off the side he headed for the door, trying his best to avoid his parents.

"Er Leo, please don't strop off"

"I'm not stropping off, I'm angry …" he started "… after what you guys pulled last night, your lucky I'm even talking to you!"

"Oh Leo-" his mum started.

"oh mum, don't 'oh Leo' me!" he went in-between the door "I've had enough!" closing the door behind him.

Opening the door behind him Leo's mother came out.

"Leo"

"I DON'T WANT TO MOVE TO ENGLAND!!" he said turning round "I'M NOT!"

He couldn't believe the cheek of it. He was just getting his life together! Apparently one of their twist offs to make them agree was that now he didn't have a girlfriend he wouldn't be tied down as much, just shows what they knew- they hadn't been paying any attention at all, had they? God what would Piper think? Looking at his phone he saw the date 31st November. It was the start of Advent tomorrow, he had to get Piper a great Christmas Present and a great New Years gift. After New Year he'd be gone- that's what his parents had said. Apparently the reason they were moving is because his parents wanted to retire in the country side and wanted him to go to an English college- like hell he wanted that. He wanted Piper.

Piper was so annoyed, she thought as she put on her dark red leather trousers matched with her scarlet red low cut, long sleeved top. Grams had so over-reacted last night she had only been a little late- okay maybe 4 hours late, arrgh!

**__**

Last Night-

Piper got through the door smiling to see Grams angrily looking at her.

"Where have you been?!"

"Out- I left a note"

"Yeah and a curfew!"

"Oh yeah-"

"Yeah 8pm you said it's now five past twelve!"

"arrgh! I'm sorry we lost track of time"

"We?!" she said looking at her intensely "Who?!"

"Grams!"

"Who?!"

"No one!" she said stomping up stairs.

"Piper!"

Piper and Phoebe shared room door slammed shut.

****

PRESENT MOMENT-

Coming down the stairs she slipped on her black winter coat and wrapped her scarf around her neck, and she looked into the kitchen to see Grams and Prue- Phoebe was still asleep in bed. As their eyes connected she ran towards the door.

"Piper wait!" she heard Prue yell.

Slamming the door behind her she ran up the road which her backpack on her shoulder.

"Piper!"

Pulling on her coat she stop Piper in her tracks.

"God I thought you'd never stop" Prue told her.

"I wasn't planning on it, but you know how things change just like that, one minute your having fun next you fall over- one your running from your overbearing older sister the next you've been caught by your overbearing older sister."

Smiling "Ah, cute"

"I thought so"

Walking again.

"So what was last night all about?

"nothing important"

"Piper … " she paused " … I heard you crying, I know it was nothing"

She kept quiet.

"who is he?"

"What?! Who?"

"Don't play that with me Piper, I've known you your whole life- you've been different these past months, and don't try and deny it"

"I rather not talk about this Prue, not now"

"okay, only if you promise me you will tell me"

"okay… I promise"

"good!" she said as they entered the school gates. "I like to know who my little sis likes!" she said smiling, Piper couldn't help but laugh as she thought about it. Walking down the hall with Prue she looked around. Everyone was looking at her- more then usual. What was going on? They were looking at pieces of paper, pointing at her and looking in … well … wonder. What the hell- her thought pattern was halted when she saw Missy Campbell heading her way with the evilest, bitchiest face on her she'd ever seen.

"Have a good day yesterday?!" she said cruelly.

"Yer actually, what does it have to do with you?"

"Rosie saw you, you know?" Piper didn't get what she was saying, Rosie was Missy's best friend and a member of the photography club- Prue knew her, disliked her but knew her. That was the only reason Prue was there today, every Monday was the photography meeting in the morning.

"Saw me do what?" then she handed her a sheet of paper- it was a photograph photocopy of her and Leo on the beach, they were kissing in their underwear. Piper's heart seemed caught in her throat when she saw it- then Prue grabbed it off of her and looked for herself.

"that's way Leo passed in flying colours, that was your bribe wasn't it? Get an A, get me laid? You sick cow- taking advantage of my boyfriend"

"He's not your boyfriend, you twisted bitch" she said as she lashed out at Missy, getting her on the floor by the hair and smacking her head on the floor over and over again.

"Piper!" hearing Prue in the background.

Just then she felt a pair of strong arms pull her off the ground and closer to him- Leo.

"Don't let her bother you" he said turning Piper around to his face, "it's you I love not her! … " seeing her get up Leo held her hand "… come with me" leading her out of school they went to his car, sitting down he looked at her.

"Wanna go somewhere else?"

"Yer" she said wiping her eyes.

"Me too" he said he put the key into the ignition and drove away. This was going to be hard on her.

Please Review I'd be grateful


	13. Chapter 13 All I Wan For Christmas is yo...

NOTE TO VIEWER: I have finished this story now, this isn't the end chapter though if you want the end chapters to come then I need at least ten reviews on each one you see since then. In all there are 15 chapters, and a sequel on the way. **_Lessons in Love: College_**.

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of it's characters, any others that are not in charmed on the other hand are mine. But this story does happen to be mine and my own idea

© Charmed-Phoebe03

* * *

Lessons in Love … Chapter 13 (All I want for Christmas is you…)

* * *

Piper's PoV

"Piper get up already!"

Lying in bed, Piper was so happy she was in love with the most kindest and loving person she could ever meet and he was his, and not to mention- it was Christmas. She was bound to be on cloud nine! She had been waiting ever since they went to the beach to give him his Christmas gift, she had bought it after they had spent Firework Night together. It was the perfect gift for him, he'd love it. They had been in bliss the last couple of weeks, they had been kissing in public and everything … and nobody had made her feel horrible either- not that it would have mattered after all she was with the one person that actually meant anything to her. She loved him. Leo was coming round later for Christmas dinner come to think of it she thought getting up out of bed, Phoebe had got out of bed ages ago begging everyone to get up so she could get stuck into all her presents, "I guess she got her wish" she said to herself as she stepped onto the cream cotton carpet beneath her feet. Making her way to the door in her pyjama top and shorts she slipped on her lose tan boots and opened it to hear a big cheer from Phoebe.

"God! I thought you'd never get up" she said happily.

"Well I'm up"

"Been dreaming of Leo?"

"that Phoebe is none of your business" she said happily

"yeah, yeah Miss Optimistic" she said running down the stairs.

Going down the stairs Piper saw Grams "Hiya Grams"

"Hello darling" right now all of you open your presents quickly, I've got to go to work"

"So you still wont be able to join us for Christmas dinner?" said Piper hoping

"I'm sorry darling I can't, but you must save me some"

"of course" Phoebe grunted as she got a chocolate out of its wrapping. Piper had to admit she was happy about Grams not being there, Piper hadn't told Grams about Leo yet and she want him to come round for Christmas dinner didn't she. Grams was a saint- she was always kind when she wasn't angry and always gave people a chance- if they weren't a guy, she didn't know why it was but then again it could have something to do with her 6 ex-husbands, you never know she thought with a laugh.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Grams had gone and Piper was hovering over a hot stove it was 12.30pm and it was nearly ready. Prue, Phoebe, Andy and Leo were in the dinning room- Leo had been so quiet ever since he got there. She didn't know what was wrong with him. Putting all the food on serving trays she called for Prue and Phoebe.

"So you want us to carry this lot in now?" Phoebe said.

"Yep it's ready" she said giving Phoebe a tray.

When Piper got back in to room the food was all on plates except for the turkey Andy was going to carve that- there was even food on her plate.

"We thought you'd never get back in here" Andy said laughing.

"Well I'm here now" she said sitting next to Leo.

"Well before we eat …" Andy said pausing "… it's pressie time!"

Andy got a cuddly toy from Prue, Prue got perfume from Andy, Phoebe got a wooden spoon from Piper and Prue much to her disgust.

Piper got a tennis bracelet from Leo it was beautiful she could hardly believe her eyes when she saw it. Leo liked his gift though he wasn't ecstatic about it. His watch had got water logged on the beach, she had bought him a water resistant digital watch.

Just then a ringing came from under the table. 'BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG' 'BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG'

It was Leo's cell.

"Excuse me" he said getting up from the table, and going into the hall.

"He's not very social able today is he?"

"Excuse me a minute" said Piper as she heard Leo getting sadder and sadder.

"Are you okay Leo" she said touching his arm as he hung up the cell.

"I've got to go"

"But-" and the door slammed shut.

"I'm going up to my room" Piper said going up the stairs.

* * *

Please Review I'd be grateful

* * *


	14. Chapter 14 New Year, New Beginning

ATTENTION - NOTE TO VIEWER: This chapter tells about explicit sex scenes- if you are offended by this material please do not read.

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of it's characters, any others that are not in charmed on the other hand are mine. But this story does happen to be mine and my own idea.

© Charmed-Phoebe03

* * *

Lessons in Love … Chapter 14 (New Year, New Beginning)

* * *

Leo and Piper's PoV

A Leo got in his car his brain racked, why did he have to do this- he loved Piper to much to leave her. This was the last thing he ever wanted to do to her, she was his, no ones else's and that was what he wanted. Piper would breakdown if he told her. He was leaving on the 2nd January, that's what he had been told by his parents. It was around Christmas they had told him why they were moving, he could have stayed but not now. His mum had cancer, his parent's were told that the medical services were better in England that's why they were going, for health reasons. He couldn't hold that against them, they had given him the option after that- but knowing all he did now he had to go and support his family and overall make sure his mum was okay. Maybe he could explain that to Piper, no she would be too hysterical for that. He knew it. What would he tell her? How would he tell her? This was going to be the last time he would see her he thought as he looked at his watch. 11.32pm it was nearly midnight- they were going to spend New Years moments together. He would be there when she woke up on the 1st but would be gone on the 2nd of January of the New Year. He had come up with a speech and everything he thought wilfully, but he knew nothing could stop him from crying if he said it. He didn't want to leave her, she was the only person that he had ever cared about like this before, he not only wanted her- he needed her, he needed to be beside her, needed to watch the sun rise on her face as she woke, he needed to spend his whole life with her. He had thought about asking her to go with him, but the idea had soon changed when she got the later confirming her Harvard scholarship- he knew how much it meant to her. He couldn't take away her dreams like that, he knew how hard she had worked for them- she wanted to be chef, he didn't know what he wanted to be, he needed to give her that chance. That was the least she deserved, he thought as he pulled up to the old candle factory- they had agreed to meet there. Piper was suppose to arrive 5 minutes before midnight he had plenty of time he thought as he got out of his car, pulling the keys out of the ignition, grabbing with him a box full of candles and his rucksack. Making his way over to the doors he opened them and waked in, he was going to make this night the best ever for her he thought making his way to the middle of the dark room where he had set out a mattress and sheets that morning, he set out the candles all around it and lit them. Then pulling out a bottle of champagne and glasses out of his rucksack he placed them down on the cold floor, as he waited for Piper.

Piper had walked to the candle factory or more like she was still walking. She couldn't wait to see Leo, she missed him. She hadn't seen him since Christmas, and she could remember how quiet he had been, kind of uncharacteristic really. But never the less she knew he would be better today, she had already thought of her New Years resolution besides one day to spend every day of the year with Leo, he said his parents were making him do some family thing on the 2nd and hey she could understand that. And the next day after that it was back to school and they had arranged to meet in the Library and spend first period together. She could wait for that though all she wanted at the moment was to see his face she thought as she entered the candle factory gates. Walking up to the doors she noticed Leo's car- he was here she thought walking thought the heavy oak doors. It was so dark and yet there was a bright light around him as he sat on the mattress. Seeing him spot her he smiled and stood up as she made her way closer.

"Just on time" he said cheekily.

"Well I wouldn't want to be late for you, I missed you" she said looking into his eyes.

"I missed you too" he said trying not to let go of her as she pulled off. He didn't want to let her go, he didn't.

Looking at his digital watch he said "five, … four, … three, … two, … one!"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" they both said together. And sealed it with a passionate kiss on the lips.

"Would you like some champagne my lady?" he said holding up the bottle and glasses.

"I would love that" she said as he poured the sparkling drink into the glasses.

Taking a few sips out of the glass he looked at Piper she looked so good- she was wearing a dress of some kind he thought her coat was covering it and she had her rucksack on her back and was wearing her tanned boots. Putting their glasses to the floor he took her bag off and watched her coat drop to the floor, well out of the way of the candles, and then he saw it. It wasn't a dress it was a pink silk baby doll night gown- he had seen them before in the Victoria Secret catalogs that his mother would get in the post. She looked so beautiful he thought as he held onto her face and kissed her so passionately their tongues caressing each others until they were both gasping for air, wrapping their arms tighter against each other Leo's trousers fell to the ground as Piper explored his bare chest though the opened shirt- he put his hands up her baby doll and finally through her to the mattress and pulled off her boots as his hands seemed to travel up her legs as they got closer to the rim of the gown. It felt so good to touch her, caress her skin, she smelled so good- of rose petals and honey suckle. Pulling off his shirt he undid five of the silk covered buttons that held the baby doll together at the front and began to kiss her breasts, sucking each nipple in his mouth then playing with the hard ends with the tips of his fingers, playing havoc with her senses as she moaned as he slid his fingers along her erect nipples. Then finally sliding off her baby doll over her head to reveal a matching pair of silk small panties his kisses trailed from her breasts to the brim of her panties leaving her gasping with excitement. Slipping off his boxers she saw his pulsating member before her, and she grabbed it with her right hand- apply the right pressure and gently making circle movements with her hands and fingers. Leaving then moaning in-between kisses- leaving them breathless. Finally releasing her of her panties he thrust into her as the air got caught in her mouth, moaning and whimpering with pleasure as they got into a pattern, going faster, building up more, and more until he exploded inside her, falling down onto each other. Curling up together with each others bodies entwined as one.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The sun seemed to stream in through the cracks of the closed shutters on to her face, so happy and tranquil as she slept. It was getting late it was nearly 12.30pm in the after noon and he had packing to do. He didn't want to leave her sleeping to wake up and he'd be gone. They had made love so furiously, but yet so tender he just wanted to stay in her arms- but he knew he couldn't. seeing her stir beneath him he looked at her to see her smiling back.

"well look who woke up" he said smiling.

"Very funny" she said pulling the sheets over her breasts as he sat up.

"I know your not going to like this but I have to go" he said putting on his boxers.

"Why? …" she paused "… is it about that 'family thing'?"

"Yeah" he said reluctantly.

"Well I'll only let you go if you give me a big kiss" she said wrapping her arms around him.

"of course" he said not wanting to let her go as he kissed her with a deep passion, breaking a part he looked at her, he couldn't tell her- he just couldn't. "I hope you know what ever happens Piper, I'll always love you" saying that he left in his jeans carrying his clothes out of the door.

* * *

Please Review I'd be grateful

* * *


	15. Chapter 15 Where is Leo?

ATTENTION - NOTE TO VIEWER: This chapter is the last in this story please read and review and please be nice. Look out for the sequel **_Lessons in Love: College_**.

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of it's characters, any others that are not in charmed on the other hand are mine. But this story does happen to be mine and my own idea.

© Charmed-Phoebe03

* * *

Lessons in Love … Chapter 15 (Where is Leo?)

* * *

Piper's PoV

Piper funnily enough was really excited to start school again- she really missed Leo, she could wait to kiss him when she saw him. She tried to ring him on the 2nd but she had got his answer mail on his cell, but then again they had been doing that 'family thing' so it was probably best she couldn't get hold of him. But she was going to see him again and she couldn't wait, it had only been a day but she missed him like crazy. She wanted to be in his arms again, kiss those lips again, taste him again- she just wanted to be near him again, and soon she was she thought happily as she put on her dark green strappy top and a pair of dark blue jeans matched with her favourite tan boots and caramel coloured jacket. Slinging her rucksack over her left shoulder she skipped down the stairs and went into the kitchen and saw Prue in her classic black sweater and black skirt and not forgetting the lovely strappy sandals Piper bought her for Christmas. Getting a bit a toast off of the side she left.

"Bye Piper!"

"Bye Prue"

Walking to school had never been so easy to her before- she was on cloud nine and nothing was going to change that today not nothing. As she got through the gates she headed for the library, bumping into Missy as she did so.

"Oh I'm so-" noticing who it was she quickly withdrew her apology.

"Oh you think you are so good, don't you! Your bound to get one hell of a surprise! I lived near Leo, he's moved to get away from YOU!" she said spitefully.

"No he hasn't I'm meeting him today- you jealous bitch!" Piper fired back, turning her back heading towards the library.

"That's what you think!" she heard as she got further away.

That stupid bitch! Piper thought bitterly. Just because she can't except that me and Leo are in love and happy together. Fancy saying a thing like that! She thought as she sat down in the library in their spot, waiting. She loved him and he loved her he had told her.

****

Flashback-

"well look who woke up" he said smiling.

"Very funny" she said pulling the sheets over her breasts as he sat up.

"I know your not going to like this but I have to go" he said putting on his boxers.

"Why? …" she paused "… is it about that 'family thing'?"

"Yeah" he said reluctantly.

"Well I'll only let you go if you give me a big kiss" she said wrapping her arms around him.

"of course" he said not wanting to let her go as he kissed her with a deep passion, breaking a part he looked at her, he couldn't tell her- he just couldn't. "I hope you know what ever happens Piper, I'll always love you" saying that he left in his jeans carrying his clothes out of the door.

Flashback Ended-

She knew he loved her he could never leave her, … or could he she thought worriedly. Going over his last words … '_"I hope you know what ever happens Piper, I'll always love you"' _no he hasn't moved.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

****

The End-

She had spent the whole day in the library, waiting for Leo. Just waiting- in the end she went to his house to look for him. It turned out Missy had told the truth he had moved. She spent the night crying. She thought he was her soul mate … now she doesn't know what to think

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

There were nights when the wind was so cold

That my body froze in bed

If I just listened to it

Right outside the window

There were days when the sun was so cruel

That all the tears turned to dust

And I just knew my eyes were

Drying up forever

I finished crying in the instant that you left

And I can't remember where or when or how

And I banished every memory you and I had ever made

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_THE END_

* * *

Thanks-

I would like to thank everybody that reviewed this story and I hope to see your reviews on the sequel.

ATTENTION - NOTE TO VIEWER: This chapter is the last in this story please read and review and please be nice. Look out for the sequel **_Lessons in Love: College_**.

Please Review I'd be grateful

* * *


End file.
